Life After You
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: Sequel to "Big Sister." Fan-requested two-shot about Elsa and Anna's feelings upon hearing about Julie's death and their later discovery of Julie's journal. May turn into multi-chapter if it gets enough reviews, so the title is subject to change.
1. Prologue: Everything to Me

**Okay, so a guest by the name of Alese222 posted this review to my fanfiction "Big Sister": "Awww cute ending I hope we get a oneshot where the sisters read the journal hmm say after the whole eternal winter debacle."**

**So, Alese222, you will actually be getting a two-shot. The first chapter is the sisters recounting the night they were told Julie and their parents were dead, and the second is when they find the journal. It may even become a multi-chapter that ships Elsa with an OC and brings back a certain title character to life... that is, if I get enough reviews. Everyone, please enjoy. :)**

_**Anna's** **POV**_

My sister, Julie, was one of the only people I looked up to. Well, besides Elsa, but then she shut me out and everything, so... yeah. And I was devestated to learn that she was dead.

When she said good-bye to me that day, I should've suspected that she was _really _saying good-bye. She even told me her secret, that she had the power to see the future, and that she had seen that someone would die. I guess I wasn't smart enough to figure out that the someone was _her._

When Kai called me and Elsa down to the throne room with a worried voice, I immediately knew something was wrong. I remember how his voice shook as he told us, "Princess Elsa... Princess Anna... the ship that your... your parents and your sister were on... it was lost at sea." Elsa and I had exchanged worried looks. "Well, just because they're _lost, _that doesn't mean they're dead, right?" I asked, trying to stay optimistic.

Kai shook his head mournfully. "Your Highness, the ship was caught in a storm... the boat was overturned by a huge wave..." he informed. "I'm sorry... Queen Julie, and your parents... they're gone." I remember hearing a small gasp from Elsa before I completely stopped functioning for awhile. Not a sound escaped my mouth. No heartbeat. There were only four words swimming within my head: _Julie. Parents. Ship. Gone. _And once I came back to my senses, I saw my sister fleeing the room, shouting, "No!"

"Elsa!" I called after her. Heavy tears began to come down my cheeks as I ran after her. "Elsa!"

"Please, just leave me alone!" she screamed, and before I knew it, her bedroom door was slammed in my face. "ELSA!" I shouted, banging on the door. But I could hear it being locked from the inside. I could've sworn I heard something fall and break, too, unless it was just my imagination. Was she really this upset?

Well... actually, she probably was. For the first three years of Elsa's life, it was just her and Julie. They stuck to each other like glue. And besides, when Elsa had begun to shut me out, Julie was there to soothe her and keep her company.

Knowing how bad my sister was hurting, I kept my ear against the door. I needed to be there for her, no matter what. Elsa's heavy breathing was audible through the door. "Elsa?" I whispered through the keyhole, a bit guilty I had been shouting and trying to break into her room; the key here was to be gentle. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I'm right here..." I never got a response, and I don't know how long I was outside Elsa's room, but after awhile, I began to hear crying.

It was weird to hear Elsa cry. I mean, when I was a kid, I made her cry, but that was apparently from happiness and not because... you know... someone died or anything. Then she shut me out, and I always thought that she had become cold and emotionless. Obviously, that wasn't true because she had started playing with me after Julie's coronation. (It hurt to bring up my oldest sister, but I had to finish the thought.) Now, that kid from long ago was definitely getting proven wrong: Elsa _wasn't _emotionless, and she cried and grieved when she hurt.

"Elsa?" I called again, but all I heard were sobs. "Elsa, I'm not leaving you..." I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around to see Kai standing there. "I'm not leaving her," I told him with all the conviction in my heart.

"Anna, maybe she just needs time," Kai spoke. And that's when I realized he just called me "Anna," no "Princess" before it. He opened his arms, and I could see that he wanted to comfort me. I let the full reality of losing my parents and my sister take hold and ran to him, like a little kid, and wept into his chest.

After crying my eyes out, I felt somewhat better. Kai led me to the kitchen and let me eat all of the chocolate I wanted... well, to the extent that I wouldn't get into a sugar coma. Over the course of the next few days, Elsa wouldn't come out of her room AT ALL. Not to eat, and certainly not to talk to me. I couldn't sleep most of the time, so I'd find myself wandering through the castle in a dreamlike state or either in my parents' or Julie's room.

All I would do is stroke the sheets on the bed and whisper, as if my parents or Julie could hear me. I'd have a pretend conversation with my deceased loved ones, and I'd feel a little better. A couple of times, I could've sworn I heard someone walking towards the doorway. But then I would hear the footsteps retreat, and I'd remember once again how alone I was.

* * *

_**Elsa's POV**_

Julie was everything to me. When someone says they have had everything taken away from them, they usually mean that they've lost friends/family, their home, or even their sanity in rare cases. Well, my sister was all of those things, so literally everything was taken away from me the day she died.

When she said goodbye to me before she boarded that ship, I noticed she _was _acting a bit strange. Even the night before, she wanted me to sleep in her bedroom with her. We talked about all the good times we had together before we fell asleep in each other's arms. I remember her words before she left the castle to go overseas: "You know, I keep forgetting how much you've grown. You're not that little kid anymore..." We hugged, and I had asked her, "Do you know when you'll be back?"

Julie gave me a serious look, and I could tell from the way her blue eyes were staring at me that the question had caused her some distress. "Soon," she finally said. "Soon..." I had sent her a nervous smile, not knowing how long "soon" meant. My sister hugged me again, assuring me, "You'll be fine, Elsa," which is actually what our father had said not a minute ago. "I love you so much..."

But it turned out it wasn't soon. Not too long after my parents and Julie left, Kai called me and Anna down to the throne room. I had heard the worry in his voice and immediately knew something was wrong. Anna and I met on the staircase, peering anxiously into each others eyes. We had an entire conversation, asked so many questions, just by that glance.

"Princess Elsa... Princess Anna... the ship that your... your parents and your sister were on... it was lost at sea."

Those were the words that automatically made my heart heavy with dread and shock. Anna and I looked at each other nervously. My little sister, of course, tried to stay optimistic about the whole situation, but I knew even before Kai told us that our parents and Julie were gone for good.

I gasped softly. Surely this was a dream. That had to be it! I pinched myself, hard, but nothing happened. I was still sitting here, while Anna remained stagnant with shock beside me. No. Julie, you couldn't be dead. You couldn't!

"Elsa..." Kai said softly, reaching for my hand. I reacted quickly and jumped up from my seat. I was shaking my head, still murmuring in denial, "No... no, no..."

"Elsa?" repeated Kai, but I took off running. I just needed to be in my room, to be alone. Besides, my powers would've started acting up. My chest was heavy with both grief and trying to hold my powers in.

"Elsa! Elsa!" I heard Anna's tearful voice shouting after me.

"Please, just leave me alone!" I called over my shoulder. Finally, I got to my door and, without intending to seem rude, slammed it shut. "ELSA!" Anna was screaming. I turned the lock and backed away, with my sister still trying to break down my door.

Finally safe in my room, thick ice immediately spread out from under my feet and covered the entire room. As I backed further away from the door,I slipped and bumped into my dresser, which caused a vase to fall over and break. I sank to the floor and buried my face in my hands. All I could do was just sit there, breathing; I really couldn't move and I didn't want to. Cold winds allowed the snow falling from the ceiling to swirl around me.

No... no, Julie. You told me that night, so long ago, "No ice is going into my heart. And even if it did, I would still live...Because I have too much to live for. I have you and Anna..." Well, Anna and I are still here, Julie! So why are you dead? Weren't we your reason to live? I guess maybe I wasn't a good enough reason.

And it was that thought that finally made burst into tears. I hugged myself, crying, wishing that I'd never been born. So I wouldn't have made my sister die, so Anna could've had a better life. So I wouldn't feel this pain. This _agony. _

Julie's voice echoed in my head, "_Because it's what we feel that makes us who we are..."_

_Shut up_! I screamed in my head, still weeping. _Shut up_!

I had actually managed to compose myself in the next hour or so. Still, I refused to let myself leave my room, which was now a frozen landscape, but it wasn't like the cold bothered me. For the next few days, I heard Anna outside my door, trying to offer me food or just to ask to be with me. Even so, I couldn't eat anything. I just wanted to be alone.

And if I managed to fall asleep, I'd wake up thinking Julie was still alive and wound up running to her room or our parents' room. But then I'd see either servants dusting in there or Anna sitting on the bed, stroking the sheets tenderly, and I'd come back to reality. Once I remembered what I happened, I'd lock myself back in my bedroom, lay on my bed, and cry until the wind from the blizzard that my emotions had caused lulled me back to sleep.


	2. The Journal

"So... this is it," Anna laughed softly, extending her arm. "This is the room we used to share. Remember?"

"Yeah..." Elsa whispered, her voice hoarse as memories flooded back to her. "I remember..." She sighed and entered the room. Anna led her older sister through the room that they once shared before their separation. The younger girl went on to show Elsa the old toys they played with, the dolls of themselves, and books they used to read. Elsa grinned, remembering the times her and Anna were close, and loving the fact that they were close once again.

It had been a month since Elsa's coronation. A month since Elsa had sent the land into a never-ending winter. A month since Elsa had finally remembered that love would control her powers, and to feel, not conceal.

Suddenly, Elsa tensed. Anna looked over to her sister in concern. "Elsa, are you okay?" she asked. Her sister didn't respond, but she did glance towards Anna's bed... and the bed that was beside it.

Anna immediately understood. "Julie... we shared this room until she became queen," she told Elsa, smiling sadly as she thought of their deceased older sister. Elsa's eyes welled up with tears as she started toward the bed. As she gently touched the sheets, a small layer of frost began to form.

Elsa was so caught up in her emotions that she didn't notice Anna come up from behind her. The younger girl put her hand on her older sister's shoulder. "I know you haven't talked about her to anyone," said Anna. "Not even me. Elsa, now is the time to let go of all of that. I'm here for you... talk to me..."

"I..." Elsa began, when, from the frost that trickled down the sides of the bed, icicles began to form. The same icicles Julie loved so much. "I... I can't!" she exclaimed tearfully, shutting her eyes tight and turning away.

"Yes, you can," was Anna's response, holding onto her sister as she sank to her knees.

"No...no..." Elsa continued to mutter. "No, I can't..."

"You _can_. Elsa, please. Please talk to me."

"What is there to talk about?!" Elsa didn't mean to snap at Anna, but she was really pushing it. "Well?! There's nothing to talk about! Nothing! Julie was everything to me... literally, everything... and she was taken away! Just ripped away from me in an instant! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" The queen's face was covered in tears now, and she was desperately trying to suppress the sobs.

Anna tearfully threw her arms around Elsa. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" she whispered into her ear. Elsa hugged her sister back, full on crying. The princess began to rub circles on her back, the way Julie used to. "It's okay, Elsa," soothed Anna. "You can let it all out now, alright? You can talk to me. It's okay..."

"It's n-not okay," Elsa sobbed her heart out into her sister's shoulder. "Julie's still g-gone... and nothing c-can change it... I m-miss her s-so bad..."

"I do, too, Elsa," Anna whispered, rubbing her sister harder. "I miss her more than anything. But we can't give up hope that... that things will get better. Okay? You will be alright..." The princess lifted her hand and patted Elsa's head adding, "There, there."

She then glanced under Julie's old bed. "Do you... do you want to see something of hers that I discovered not too long ago?" Anna asked her sister. "Would that make you feel a little better?"

Elsa sniffled. "Maybe," she answered. Anna let go and reached under Julie's bed. She was only in the position for a moment before pulling out a book. "This is Julie's diary," she explained. "She wrote a lot about me and you... especially you..."

Elsa grabbed hold of the book. "M-may I...?" she asked shakily, and Anna nodded. The queen flipped through the pages and felt a sharp pang as she glanced at her older sister's handwriting. But as soon as she read through the diary a little, she remembered all of the good times they had shared: building snowmen, experimenting with her powers, Julie's coronation...

Elsa's heart stopped for a moment when she was almost near the end. She began to stroke the writing. Their last night together... Elsa still remembered it all... the queen held Julie's journal close to her chest and closed her eyes, trying to feel her sister's embrace again. Anna looked on, smiling sadly. "I... I read everything in there," the princess started. "And... if you flip to the end..." She gestured for Elsa to hand over the book.

Anna flipped a few pages more to reveal that the writing stopped mid-page. "Julie wanted us to... to write our story in here," she continued, her eyes welling up with tears. "It's about time we fulfill her last wish, huh?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes... yes, it is." She grabbed a quill and some ink from the stationary in the room, and the two took turns writing the story of the Great Thaw. All the while, they would mention their occasional thoughts of Julie and how much they missed her throughout everything. The sisters wrote and wrote until they were on the final page.

They were stuck on figuring just the right ending. Elsa took the quill from Anna, dipped it in ink, and began to write,

_It's been a month since all of this. Anna and I are close again... just like you would've wanted, Julie. I was broken, but Anna is trying to fix me. I knew you were, too_-

Elsa gulped. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but Anna shushed her out of fear she would start crying. She took the quill from her sister's hand and dipped it in the ink again. She finished the sentence.

_What Elsa is trying to say is that she misses you a lot. She understands you were just trying to help her. I love you, Julie, and so does Elsa. We're alright, thanks to you..._

_Julie... see you soon._

Elsa wrote that last part once she recovered. She shared a tearful gaze with her little sister, and they hugged each other tight. "Are you... are you going to be okay?" asked Anna, wiping her sister's tears away with her thumb.

"Yes," Elsa whispered shakily into Anna's ear. "I'll be okay."

**So, did you like it? Review if you want this to become a multi-chapter with a boyfriend for Elsa and a certain big sister to reappear!**


	3. Filler: Signs

**So, since I'm not getting a lot of reviews, this is a filler chapter that is supposed to take place before _Frozen Fever, _foreshadowing the party. It was also based off a scene from "Fools Rush In" with the signs stuff. I am really excited about this new plot line (even though I am still working things out), and I hope you guys are too! Amidst the deep black hole I spend eight hours in (aka school), I will try to update when I can. ****Also, after this chapter, this story will now be known as "Red Ice, Blue Fire" (has to do with future plot) So don't freak out if you can't find it. **

**PS: The flashback in italicizes is supposed to take place between chapters 4 and 5 of _Big Sister_, when Elsa is still trying to get comfortable with her powers. **

**PPS: Happy Birthday, Idina Menzel! :) And Happy Birthday, Jared Gilmore! :) (for those of you who don't know he plays Henry on Once Upon A Time.)**

Elsa tried her best not to laugh when she turned to see Anna asleep beside her. She couldn't remember how many times she had told her sister not to sleep during church. Obviously, none of these times had really gotten through to the redhead.

Although, Elsa really couldn't blame Anna. The priest _was _kind of boring. Finally, he ended with this, "What this gospel is trying to say is this: when you are lost, God will send you signs to help you find your way again. "This was something that Elsa did not give much thought towards until after mass had ended and she had sung the farewell hymn. Everyone loved the queen's voice, especially Anna. That being said, that was the only thing that woke Anna up in time to get ready to leave church with her sister.

As Anna skipped out of the cathedral, one arm around Elsa's, she said to her, "You know, I haven't really thought about what I wanted to do for my birthday too much. What do you think? Should it just be simple, or maybe an outdoor thing? It can even just be the two of us; I wouldn't mind-"

Her voice was cut off when Elsa stopped walking. "What's wrong?" asked Anna, concerned.

"It's nothing," replied Elsa. "It's just... well, you never had a real birthday before, and it's kind of my fault..."

"Elsa, for the trillionth time, I don't blame you for that. Besides, Julie always did something for me, so it was still a REAL birthday..."

Elsa smiled at Anna. She was at the stage where she could listen to and talk about Julie openly... at least, to her sister. Anna grinned back and asked, "So... what do you think is a good plan?"

"I think... you should wait to see if Kristoff has anything planned," Elsa answered.

Anna perked up at this. "Ooh! DOES he have anything planned for me? Do YOU have anything planned for me?"

"Not that I'm aware of..."

"Elsa, I know that look. You're hiding something."

"No, actually. I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!" Before the queen could react, Anna jumped on top of her and proceeded to tickle the truth out of her. However, all the princess got were uncontrollable giggles from her sister and a small flurry of snow above the women.

Elsa, who was in a good mood despite being knocked over and tickled to death, waved her hand. The flurry started moving toward the castle, and Anna, as expected from her big sister, began to chase after it with child-like glee. When she set foot on the castle grounds, Elsa waved her other hand, creating a chain of icicles around the fountain. Oblivious to this, Anna ran ahead into the castle.

_Icicles... _Elsa thought, smiling. She closed her eyes, quickly reliving the moment Julie first saw her make them.

* * *

_"Julie... Julie, wake up!" a five-year-old Elsa exclaimed, poking her big sister. Julie, at 11 years old, rolled over to face her. "What is it, Elsa?" she moaned, rubbing her eyes._

_"I... I did something with my powers..." answered Elsa, her head down._

_"Oh, you did? What did you do?"_

_"I... well, I..." Julie had sat up on her bed, her feet hanging off the side where she faced Elsa. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's okay, Elsa," said Julie reassuringly. "You can show me."_

_Elsa smiled and ran her fingers along the side of the bed. As soon as she lifted them away, a chain of snowflakes formed. Julie was amazed at the detail in the flakes, but she hadn't even seen the best part. From the flakes, icicles grew and dangled from the bedside. _

_"Wow..." Julie whispered, touching an icicle. She grinned at the way it reflected the moonlight that was shining though the windows. "Elsa... this is amazing!"_

_"It is?" asked Elsa timidly._

_"Of course! You know, I don't know many five-year-olds that can create this... this art, this... beauty..." Julie put both hands on her sister's. "You have an amazing, wonderful gift Elsa," she went on. "It's what makes you unique, and it makes you... well, you. Don't ever forget that."_

_She smiled and gave Elsa a gentle nudge. "Now, how about you go back to sleep so you can show Anna in the morning?" Julie suggested. "Okay?"_

_Elsa grinned. "Okay!" she replied, nodding._

* * *

Anna, who had run inside the castle, suddenly realized that her sister wasn't following her. She backtracked to the door. "Hey, Queen Slow-poke!" the princess called jokingly from the castle steps. "Are you coming or what?

Elsa's eyes opened. The queen smiled at her little sister. "Coming!" she called back, hurrying into the castle.

In the halls, there were some servants decorating for the summer solstice celebration… also known as Anna's birthday. However, Elsa wanted to keep her birthday plans for Anna a secret, so only a few servants knew why they were really decorating. "The hall looks beautiful, Kai," Elsa complimented one of the servants who was in on the plan.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Kai replied, bowing. He then looked over his shoulder. "Princess Anna, please don't touch the curtain," he warned, but the redhead already yanked the newly-added floral yellow curtain open, which fell to the ground with a thud. "Oops," she said, blushing and helping Gerda pick it up off of the floor. "Sorry, I just… I thought we could use some sunlight."

The sun was setting, but Elsa could feel the sun's warmth on her face. Anna stood next to her, put her arm around her, and let the sun warm her face. Seeing her sister do this reminded Elsa of Julie, and how she loved sitting in the sun. Suddenly, a memory came to the queen, remembering how the sun was setting as her parents and Julie left on the ship. It was of Julie hugging her before she left and saying, "You'll be fine, Elsa. I love you so much…"

Currently, Elsa trembled, wishing for a moment that her big sister was back here, still holding her and speaking with that warm, loving tone. When her father had said, "You'll be fine, Elsa," she hadn't really been reassured. But when Julie had said it, and held her like that, Elsa knew they'd be safe; she knew they would come back… but now… now they were…

"Elsa… Elsa!" Anna practically shouted in her sister's ear. Elsa gave a start and looked toward Anna, who had snow in her hair due to the new flurry. The redhead could see tears streaking her sister's face, but she didn't know why. Was it...?

"Elsa, what is it?" asked Anna, gripping her sister's hand tightly.

"It's… it's nothing," Elsa replied. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I… I need to go…"

"Elsa…"

"Anna, why don't you help Kai and Gerda decorate for the solstice celebration, okay?"

Anna looked her sister over. Ever since she learned to control her powers, she had been more open with her and never held anything back anymore. So why was she…?

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed, still looking over Elsa with suspicion. _Thank you, Anna_, Elsa thought to herself. _It's not you; please know I'm not upset over you…_

Elsa was now in her room with her door locked. She managed to hold her magic in before it got too cold for the servants and her sister to bear. Now, she collapsed onto her bed, while a small blizzard began. _I don't care if this power is what makes me special_, Elsa thought, burying her face in her hands. _I just want you back… Mama, Papa… Julie… I just want you back, even if I have to give up the thing that makes me special… _

"Julie... hey, Julie!" called a voice. Elsa thought she was just imagining herself as a girl, calling after her big sister. But she could hear the voice coming closer. "Julie... Julie!" Elsa sniffled and went over to her window.

A little girl with two blonde braids had been calling the name, looking around the village square. "Julie...?" her voice was trailing off, as if she was about to cry. Suddenly, a slightly older brunette came out from behind a sled full of ice (no doubt it was Kristoff's), snuck behind the sniffling blonde, and gave her a huge hug.

However, the little blonde was not amused. "Julie, that wasn't fair!" she pouted. "I'm supposed to find _you_!"

"Well, you were the one who took forever, weren't you, Helga?" the girl named Julie replied. "Come on, we have to get home before Mama yells at us." She took her little sister by the hand and led her away from the crowd.

Elsa allowed the tears to flow freely along her cheeks. She remembered the priest's words: _"When you are lost, God will send you signs to help you find your way again." _Come to think of it, Elsa was feeling a little lost, and... well, alone. Now she had a feeling that no matter what happened, her sister was still looking out for her.

_Julie... keep sending me signs, okay?_


End file.
